beginnings
by tehPrincess
Summary: pre-KotOR 2 Jaq. Jaq's stint as Atton begins. Oneshot. Rated M for some sexual content.


**Beginnings** _pre-KotOR 2 Jaq_

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords belong to Obsidian Ent. and LucasArts._

Summary: Jaq's stint as Atton begins

A/N: Don't expect this to be Canon. And it's going to contain some sexual content. This is my first attempt to write Jaq, Atton's Pre-game assassin counterpart, or "Scary Atton", and he is evil and nasty. So beware!

* * *

Jaq braced a hand against the shower stall wall, allowing his arm to bear his body's weight, and leaned into the shower's spray. He closed his eyes, and sighed in exhaustion, letting the water's warmth seep into his bones.

He liked his showers hot, as hot as he could stand. Just on the verge of scalding. And as soon as his body adjusted to the water's temperature, he would crank it a little bit hotter.

After using it as a tool, he'd had enough cold water to last him a lifetime.

He absently rubbed at his belly, feeling the raised ridges of too many scars. Water dripped from his hair, rolled down his nose, and he held his breath, allowing it to engulf his face.

He tried to relax, savor the feel of the hot water on his skin, to let the steam that shrouded the room enter his lungs, but his mind was too busy racing to give him any peace.

He had a job to do. And it wasn't his normal fare. He'd dealt with the Exchange before, of course, some free lance odd jobs, mostly smuggling. Spice running. An occasional kidnapping. Information gathering. "Spying" was such a dirty word - what he did was more recon than anything. Spying, to him, implied infiltration.

This was different. Kidnapping, yes, but this time his mark was to be a Jedi.

The word brought to mind too many images. Images of blood and pain. Lust and fear.

For years he'd made a point of steering clear of anything Jedi or Sith. With current events being what they were, it wasn't that hard to do. He hadn't cleaned up his life since his desertion or anything, he just didn't need that kind of trouble any more. He'd already had his share. And Jaq was smart enough to know that his luck would run out eventually.

But this was just one job. Coorta had contacted him earlier, and told him he'd had something special for him. The risks were slightly higher, but the pay was good. And Jaq _knew_ he could pull it off.

He didn't have to hurt her. It was just a simple snatch-and-grab affair. Get to Peragus, grab the girl, and take her to the Shad for delivery. Sounded like a cake walk.

He just couldn't stop thinking about it now. His belly ached with a mixture of excitement, anticipation, and nerves.

Jaq blew out his breath in a big puff and reached for the faucet. He twisted until the water stopped, and stepped out into his apartment's tiny refresher. He shook his head, sending droplets of water flying, and reached for a towel.

He needed to get his gear, make his way to his skiff, and hit the sky. Coorta seemed concerned with the time frame, but Jaq wasn't worried. He'd done this enough that he knew it would be an easy-in, easy-out operation. From what he'd been told, the Jedi wasn't even conscious. And Jaq knew plenty of ways to keep her that way.

He rubbed his body with the towel, stepping from the refresher into his bedroom. The auburn-haired girl he'd found earlier was sitting quietly on the edge of his unmade bed, looking young and incredibly nervous. He'd nearly forgotten about her. He'd picked her out on the street on his way home, almost as an after thought. He figured it would probably be a good idea if he had a woman before heading out.

Her hands twisted together in her lap. She was thin, but rounded in all the places that mattered. Her hair was pretty, dark, if a bit in need of a brush. And her skin was smooth, and clean.

She'd do.

He dropped his towel on the floor as he approached, and she stood up, letting her arms fall to her sides. She started to speak, to ask his name, or tell him her own, but he didn't want to hear it.

He covered her mouth with his, pulling roughly at the simple garments she wore. His eyes drifted closed, and visions of other women flashed through his mind like a holo vid. Women he'd hurt, women he'd broken. Women who'd begged him. Women he'd killed.

He had her naked now, and he ran his hands down her body, over her small breasts, down her sides to her hips, and around to her ass. He lifted her pelvis up against him, then pushed her back against the bed, entering her body in a rush.

The memories came faster now, blinking past his brain like a strobe light. He gripped the bed beneath the girls shoulders, trying desperately to gain more leverage, to make his way deeper into her.

They wouldn't stop now, the thoughts and memories running one into another, blending with the sensations of pleasure, until Jaq felt himself go over. He groaned, feeling a small amount of the tension leave his body as he came.

He tried to catch his breath, opening his eyes and looking down at the girl under him. He had a sudden, nearly overwhelming urge to hurt her, to _kill_ her. Like an old habit, rearing it's ugly head after you thought you'd had it kicked.

How sweet would it be to slit her pretty little neck, now that he was finished. Let her warm blood spill over his hands, onto their naked bodies to stain his bed and the dingy rug at his feet.

It had been a long time since he'd even thought like this.

He set his right palm against the bed and pushed off, getting to his feet. He went to where his pants were, laying in a crumpled heap on the floor where he'd left them. He fished around in the pockets, pulling some credits loose, and tossed them her way.

"Get out." She had about a minute. Then things were going to get bad.

She scrambled to her feet, grabbing the money, then her things. She ran for the door, and left without even stopping to dress.

* * *

Things went to hell when he reached Peragus.

Before he even had a chance to meet with Coorta and discuss terms, the facility was locked down due to a series of unexplained explosions.

Then Jaq was caught trying to stake out the med bay. He thought about killing the men that detained him, but decided that since he hadn't actually _done_ anything yet, they'd only let him go once they'd had a chance to question him.

Problem was, they never got the chance. After sticking him into a holding cell, everyone around the facility just... disappeared.

Days passed._ This is it_. He thought. He'd always hoped to go out in a stand up fight. But a slow death brought on by starvation was no more than he deserved.

Jaq had too much time to think. About everything. Everything he'd done. Everything he'd seen. What had he accomplished with his life? Did he really regret any of it?

Then, out of no where, the door facing his cell opened. And in walked a very small, very beautiful, very _sparsely-clothed_ woman.

"Who are you?" she asked. He was so happy to see her, to see anyone, that he almost forgot his cover.

"Atton... Atton Rand."

* * *

**_end_**

A/N: My entry for the dA challenge: Beginnings. Special thanks to VernaJast for the idea!


End file.
